Haze attack
by retat4at4
Summary: Alright I know the title is not great but this is my first story do cut me some slack, Finnally im finished
1. Chapter 1

**Chaotix belongs to SEGA or sonic team, i dont care**

**Haze and Skara are mine (I thank fauxmon for the name for skara)**

**Haze attack**

It was a foggy night, all was silent until 2 unknown figures appeard.

"We're close, I can feel it in my bones." Said the first figure. "Oh, Haze cant we slow down a little and rest, please" Said the other."Skara, who do you think youre talking to?" Said Haze, "If you value your life you'll keep going, as soon as the sun comes up, you can rest".

Meanwhile at the chaotix agency, Espio was fidgiting, "Espio. Whats wrong?" asked Vector, " I've got a bad feeling, something bad is coming.", "Oh Espio, youre just overreacting" replied Charmy, "You need a snack, i'll make some ramen noodles", "Auuughhhhhhhhh" cried Espio trying to run away.

**Yes finally a chapter to my name, it looked longer in the document.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chaotix belongs to SEGA or sonic team, i dont care**

**Haze and Skara are mine (I thank fauxmon for the name for skara)**

"Yes, sunlight, that means we can rest, right Haze?" Asked Skara, "Allright, rest all you want, I'll keep going."replied Haze."Haze you need rest too, you havent stopped since we left for the mission."

"The mission can wait, there is something I have to do."

"What is it, you can tell me."

"Its a personnal matter."

"Comme on, tell me please."

"Later."

**Meanwhile at the Chaotix**

"Mornin' Vec, whats for breakfast." asked the chameleon

"Oh the usual, cold cereal with milk." replied the croc

"(sigh) allright pass me the mil-"

"(Shrrriiiieeeek)" said a voice from affar.

"What was that" asked Charmy flying down the staires.

"I dont know but lets check it out" said Espio

When they ran outside, they noticed a crimson red Cat

and a greyish-blue chameleon.

"Oh no." cried Espio "Its, Haze the chameleon."

**To be CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chaotix belongs to SEGA or sonic team, i dont care**

**Haze and Skara are mine (I thank fauxmon for the name for skara)**

"Hey, Espio, you know this guy?" asked Vector, "Yup, lets just say he hates my guts." replied Espio. "You see, back in the day, we used to be the best of friends. But one day, one very high paying mission, lead to the end of it. One of us had to steal a a chaos emerald, I manage to get it, but Haze was injured and I left him for dead.", "Thats right and I've been waiting for this moment since then, i will finnaly have my revenge.". Haze jumped in the air and threw a few shuriken at Espio, who dodges them, just then haze held out his palm and a blue orb suddenly uppeard. He ran toward Espio and slamed his palm in his chest, sending him spinning toward the agency wall, as Skara walked toward him she looked at him "Hes unconcious" she said. Haze was about to throw a kunai with a tag on it, calling it a 'paper bomb', he heard something, "How long have you been there hedgehog" he said turning around. Nobody knew who he was talking to until the figure walked out of the shadow "Long enough" he replied. " I've heard good things about you, Shadow th Hedghog.


	4. Before battle

**Chaotix belongs to SEGA or sonic team, i dont care**

**Haze and Skara are mine (I thank fauxmon for the name for skara)**

**Finally done**

**" Who are you, and what do you want with Espio?" asked Shadow**

**" My name is Haze the Chameleon, and thats none of your bissinus ." replied Haze**

**Haze and Shadow prepared to fight until his teamate Skara came in, and broke it up**

**"Haze, we have a job to do, and were running late"she said to Haze**

**"You're lucky this time, Hedgehog, but i'll be back in an hour to fight you, i'd start writing my will if I were you."**

**"I'll be waiting, chump." he insulted**

**Later, after Haze and Skara finished the mission, they were walking back to the Chaotix detective agency.**

**Haze noticed that Skara was listening to some music**

**"Must you bring that MP3 player with you everywhere you go?" Haze asked**

**"Yes, it kills time. For me that is." She giggled**

**"(sigh), you might want to go home, you might get hurt in my fight with Shadow." Said Haze**

**'I want to meet that Hedgehog so much, he's so cute' She thought**

**"Earth to Skara."Haze said**

**"Oh...what?" She asked**

**"Anyway, you can go home know, I have a battle with that Hedgehog."**

**"Can I come to."She asked excitedly**

**"Why, since when do you care about my fights?" Haze asked curious**

**"Oh, I, uh, ummmm." She tried coming up with an answer**

**"Wait a minute, you want to see Shadow the Hedgehog again dont you." He teased**

**"Thats not true." She denied**

**"Then why are you blushing, huh?" he asked looking like he was going to laugh**

**"Umm, uhh. I have a fever."She lied**

**"Sure, well fine , come it wont be easy but im sure it will be alot of fun."**

**Later, at the Chaotix detective agency, Charmy was bandaging Espios chest were Haze's attack hit.**

**"What was that attack anyway, it looked powerful." Asked Charmy**

**"It was a powerful atack, I dont know the name, Shadow be careful hes very strong."**

**"Well so am I." said Shadow**

**"Uh, Shadow, you can prove it know because here he is!"**

**"Perfect"Said Shadow as he cracked his knuckles**

**The battle youve all been waiting for, next week.**

**Boy, its getting harder and harder to make a new chapter every weekend**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chaotix belongs to SEGA or sonic team, i dont care**

**Haze and Skara are mine (I thank fauxmon for the name for Skara and Kaity the Chameleon for trying.)**

**Finally done the battle.**

Haze and Shadow prepared for the big battle

"Prepare to die chameleon" said Shadow

"You'll fall victime to my technique" replied Haze

As soon as he finished his sentence he jumped inthe air and threw some kunai knifes straight towards

Shadow, who dogded them easily and fomed a bright yellow spear

"chaos spear" He shouted as he threw the spears

'Hmm, hes good' thought Haze

As the spears made full contact with Haze, a cloud of smoke apeard and a log with holes smoking out of them took his place.

"What just happend?" Asked Shadow baffled

"Its my technique. Heres another one." Said a voice from behind

Shadow turned around and saw Haze charging towards Him with a blue orb in his hand

"Rasengan" Haze shouted as he slammed his attack on Shadow, sending him spiraling towards a tree.

Skara walked toward him to check his conciousness, but Haze had other plans

"Skara move out of the way his death is approching." He said holding up the kunai he was going to use to kill Espio with.

"Wait." said a voice.

"What!" said Haze

"You seem very talented, we could use a guy like you in the chaotix detective agency." said Vector

"WHAT!!" shouted in unison Shadow, Haze and Espio, Shadow gaining conciousness.

"I like the Idea " Said Charmy

"So, do you accept?" asked Vector

"Hmm, let me talk to my partner for a minute." said Haze

"Why?" asked Vector

"Because we cant be seporated, and no more questions."

After a long chat with Skara, Haze finaly had his answer.

"We..."

"Accept." said Skara interrupting

"WWWWWHHHHAAAAAT??" shouted Shadow, Haze and Espio

"Great be here by tommorow morning at 10:00." said Vector smilling

"Arent you happy, Haze, we got a job as detetives, instead of doing other stupid stuff, arent you, huh?" Asked Skara just Happy

"You, you ,you!" said Haze with his hands ready to wring her neck.

"EEp." said Skara starting to run, with Haze chassing her with his Wooden sword.

"Oh, would you look at the time, Shadow your shift is over, you can go home now, bedtime Charms." said Vector

Shadow and Espio sighed in unison before shouting in unison...

"This is gonna super SUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

**THE END**


End file.
